Odette
by Aerenii
Summary: Richard loses his virginity to Odette.  Rated M for sex.  18 and over only please


**A/N: This is for readers who are 18 and over ONLY. There is no plot, this is flat out fairly detailed smut (erm, it might actually be soft-core porn, depending on your definitions) . I've been waffling over posting this for a week or so. Finally, I decided to go ahead. This is probably one of my favorite little writings, not to toot my own horn. But like I said, 18 and over ONLY! Again, there is no plot beyond Richard losing his virginity to Odette. (Does that even count as a plot?) I just need to lay this out so that you know what's ahead. No shoot-outs, no crisis of conscious moments, no heroics. Just sex.**

**So, if you're okay with that, and if you're 18 or over, I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Odette took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. She couldn't help but think it a bit of misplaced chivalry that he stepped back from the door to let her proceed him. She smiled and went through the door, turning to face him and beckoning him forward with a finger pull and a sultry eye flutter. Richard swallowed nervously, bobbed his head slightly and followed her inside.<p>

As Odette closed the door, Richard looked around her room, not sure if he was glad that it was such a normal looking room or disappointed that it wasn't more salacious. When he heard the soft _snick _of the lock, her looked at her over his right shoulder.

Her breath caught. He was so handsome. At least, the side of the face he presented to her was. There was something so innocent about him.

_Well of course there is, _she thought to herself. _Didn't Jimmy just tell me he'd never been with a woman before?_

"Sit down, baby," Odette said, motioning to the bed. She leaned against the door as he moved towards the bed. His movements seemed to have an air of self-uncertainty about them, but with a hint of eagerness. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her avidly as she slowly crossed the floor to him. His one eye moved quickly, roving over her breasts, following the sway of her hips. It was disconcerting, the way the one eye moved so rapidly, yet the other stared forever into nothing. Or the way one half of his mouth moved and twitched, yet the other was immobile. Oh well. She'd been with more physically repulsive men. It wasn't her job to find them attractive. It was her job to make sure they got what they wanted.

She settled herself on his lap, facing him, her thighs around his hips. She could easily feel his eagerness stirring in his pants. She reached her hands up and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She slid the suspenders from his shoulders, then untucked his shirt from his pants, then slid it off onto the bed. He was slender but muscular, the kind of build her momma called whipcord thin. Odette had to be honest with herself... There was something deliciously sexy about his long neck, in spite of the thick scar bisecting it. Unable to resist herself, she lightly ran her tongue over the scar, then began kissing and lightly nibbling his neck. Richard shuddered beneath her, lifting his hands but putting them back down, as if he were afraid to touch her.

"It's okay, baby," Odette said. "You can do whatever you want."

But it was clear from the look in his eye that he didn't know what he wanted. Odette caught his hands and placed them on her breasts. He was hesitant at first, but after a moment he gave a tentative squeeze, and when Odette gave an encouraging moan, he grew bolder, running his fingers across the swells, gently brushing his thumbs across her taut nipples. Callouses on his hands snagged at the silken negligee she wore. She shrugged out of the filmy nightdress, let it settle around her hips, and pulled her shoulders back to make her breasts perk out. Richard wasn't as shy this time, his touches were more assured but still somewhat restrained. Odette gave a suggestive grind with her hips and got the reaction she hoped for; an instinctive thrust on his part. She pulled off his undershirt and tossed it behind her, then pushed him back onto the bed, motioning for him to put his legs up onto the bed.

"Relax, baby," she said. "You're gonna enjoy this."

She kissed his neck, down his bare chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue, lightly raking her fingers along his skin, causing anticipatory goosebumps to break out.

Richard's heart skipped a beat when she ran her tongue along the waist of his pants. When she unfastened them, he became acutely aware of all the blood in his body rushing to one spot. The spot Odette was teasing through the fabric. She hitched her fingers under the waist of his pants and slowly started to slide them off, Richard lifting his hips to accommodate her. He wanted to relax, like she had told him to, but how do you relax when every nerve in your body was vibrating with anticipation?

He closed his eye as she lightly ran her hands up his legs. With a feather light touch, ran her hands along his hips, below his stomach, through the thick nest of curls between his legs. She planted teasing kisses on his bare skin, ran her tongue along sensitive creases, blew her warm breath along his manhood, eliciting a low moan from his damaged throat.

Slowly, teasingly, she ran her tongue up his length, then circled the sensitive tip before opening her lips slightly and taking him into her mouth. It was pure instinct that made him buck his hips, pushing himself further into her mouth. He wanted to apologize for his rudeness, although he honestly doubted he could get the words to stumble out, but Odette took it all in stride and worked her way up and down, one hand working in tandem with her mouth, the other hand gently cradling his balls. He was most definitely enjoying this. He was enjoying it too much. He could feel the build up reaching the apex, he could only describe it as his entire being folding in on itself, ready to rush out in one massive, soon-to-be quite-sticky, burst.

Odette, who had plenty of experience with this, changed her tempo, slowing it down to let him back away from that precipice. She felt his body relax slightly, although she could still see that his hands were curled into her bedsheets as if he were holding on for dear life.

When she thought he had calmed down sufficiently, she began working him again, putting more effort into it than she had in a long, long while. Maybe it was because he was a virgin. Maybe it was because he was Jimmy's friend, and Jimmy had become like a brother to her and the other whores. Maybe it was because it was highly unlikely that any other woman would show this poor wreck of a man this much attention. Maybe it was an egotistical assumption that, from now on, any woman he did happen to lay with, be she whore or true love, would have to live up to the standard that Odette was setting. Not that any of it mattered right now. Right now, all that mattered was Richard and his enjoyment.

She would bring him to the edge, then let him back away, only to do it all over again. Richard couldn't decide if he wanted the sensation to continue forever or if he wanted her to stop teasing him and just let him release.

Almost of it's own volition, Richard's hand made it's way to Odette's head, his fingers sliding into her thick, dark hair. A moment of indecision...hold her head still and move his own way to the explosion that was building, or pull her head away before it go to that point.

Odette made the decision for him, moving her mouth up his length slowly, until his manhood popped out of her mouth and slapped him in the stomach. He freed her hand from his hair and opened his eye, watching her as she shifted her body to slide out of her clothing. He sat up as she pulled her panties off, catching a tantalizing peek at the pink crevice between her legs. She smiled at him and laid on her back, spreading her legs, giving him a good view of what he now saw as his ultimate goal.

While he had no personal experience in this situation, he wasn't completely without a clue as to what to do. He grew up on a farm, so he knew the mechanics. And in the army, guys like to tell stories. Sure, they were greatly exaggerated for the most part, but there was some kernel of truth to them. He wouldn't do a lot of the things they guys had talked about ...he couldn't very well put his mouth anywhere on her, not with his mask on, and he wasn't about to take it off and have her look at him in horror...not right now, probably not ever.

He slowly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, ran his fingers along her outer lips, slowly moved them to the insides, felt the warm satiny wetness of her. His thumb brushed across the little nub at the top of her cleft, and her hips gave a twitch.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled his hand away.

"No, baby," she said. "That's not something to be sorry about! That's a good thing, trust me." She smiled at him encouragingly, so Richard brought his hand back and touched the nerve bundle again, gently. He watched her face, quite taken with her beauty but also to watch the play of emotions as he touched her. A raunchy conversation that took place one cold rainy night in a tent somewhere in the ravaged fields of France the night before a major offensive came back to him. He hadn't been paying much attention to it, as he had nothing to contribute, but he'd heard enough of it to know that he could apply it to this situation. Thumb still gently circling her precious button, he slowly slid a finger into her.

Odette lifted her hips, encouraging him to go deeper. She had to admit she hadn't been this aroused in a very long time. Maybe it was the pure innocence of his touch, maybe it was because she really hadn't had a man tenderly touch her like Richard was in ages. Honestly it was nice to be paid some consideration, since as a whore, that was a rare occurrence. For someone who didn't know what he was doing, he was doing it quite well. He was gentle, and through her eyelashes she could see him watching her reactions. His thumb continued to work her , his finger slowly moved in and out, brushing against that elusive spot deep inside of her that made her just about want to scream.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, for once not feigning her desire.

"I need you inside me baby. Please?" She reached her arm up and placed her hand on his neck, drawing him down to her. His eye widened with excitement and he moved his body, suddenly torn between nervous shyness and overwhelming eagerness. She took his manhood in her hand and guided him into her.

That first entry was, for Richard, the most remarkable thing ever. Her womanhood enveloped him, warm, moist, conforming. He had to stop moving, suddenly back on the edge, not wanting to go over it just yet. His weight was braced on his arms, his eye closed, he tried to take deep calming breaths to back himself away from release.

Odette held still below him, holding her breath. With most clients, she would do what she could to get them done without making it seem obvious, but with Richard, she wanted it to be on his terms.

She looked up at him, studying his face. She truly felt sorry for him, but she had to be honest with herself, looking at him made her uncomfortable. It had to be the absolute deadness of his mask, she decided. One half of his face was so riddled with the look of pleasure, the other was just blank. She thought she'd seen it all, but obviously not. She and the other girls in the house often joked about being totally jaded whores who couldn't and wouldn't be surprised by anything. But, laying below this man,she realized life was too mysterious to ever be truly figured, and only a fool believed themselves immune to surprises.

When Richard finally felt ready, he slowly moved out, then back into her. It was the most exquisite thing he had ever experienced. He didn't exactly forget about Odette, there was no way he possibly could, but she did become a secondary consideration. All he could concentrate on was the sensations he felt. Her warmth and wetness encasing him, the silky smooth skin of her inner thighs against his hips, the pressure building inside of him, begging for release. He began thrusting almost wildly, suddenly unable to go fast enough, or bury himself deeply enough inside of her.

Odette put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his upper body covered her. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled the flowery scent of her soap.

"Slow down," she whispered in his ear. "Savor it."

He did as she said, moving his hips at a slower, smoother pace. His breath was ragged, his heart was pounding. She was so soft beneath him. She kept one arm wrapped around his neck, but snaked the other under his arm and held him tightly to her. She could feel the slight tremors rippling through his muscles and knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She turned her face enough so she could kiss and nuzzle the spot where his ear, jaw and throat met, occasionally flicking her tongue out, or catching his earlobe in her mouth and gently nibbling it.

Richard knew that this time, there would be no holding back the tide. He wrapped his arms around Odette, and with a strangled cry, he exploded inside of her, every nerve in his body singing, his ears ringing, bright bursts of color blossoming behind his eyelid. He took a moment to collect himself, then raised himself on arms that felt strangely jelly-like, afraid that he was crushing Odette.

Odette brushed the side of his face with her fingers and gave him a smile. There were times when to speak would ruin things, and this was one of those times.

Later that night, there was a knock on her door. Odette walked across the floor and found Jimmy leaning against the jam.

"I know," Odette said quietly. "I should be downstairs."

"Don't worry about it. I told 'em you ate something that didn't agree with you. Can I come in for a minute?" Odette nodded and moved out of the way. Jimmy came in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you," he said earnestly. "I know it meant a lot to Richard." Odette could only nod. She hadn't stopped thinking of Richard since he left her room hours ago.

"You know he's a little in love with you." Jimmy pulled out his cigarette case and pulled out two, lighting them both and offering one to Odette.

"He is?"

Jimmy nodded, then said "He told me that he can understand why it's so easy to fall in love with a whore. It's because they love everybody so easily."

Odette turned her face away from Jimmy to hide the tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
